Steel Titan
Armor design Steel Titan has the same design to Ichika's I.S but the suit covers the user entirely showing no skin or exposure to the outside environment. The suit has a white, black and silver color scheme designed to suit space travel. Additionally, the gold coloring of the face mask extends futher up the forehead than most armors, implying a larger field of vision equivalent to astronaut helmets.The suit is made of a special alloy that absorbs the arc reactor signal. Attached to the back are removable secondary thrusters to get through the atmosphere. Defenses * Energy Shield: The Energy Shield, as the name is given, generates a shield made of energy that protects the suit and wearer. The shield blocks, deflects and incinerates any oncoming shots and various objects headed toward it. Armor * Nanolaminate Plating : The plating is very strong and heat resistant, with the support of energy shielding allowing the suit to take more damage. Nanolaminate hull plating allows the suits to be resilient to most weaponry. * Titanium Alloy Plating: Secondary defense right under the Nanolaminate plating is a thin layer of Titanium alloy. Titanium-A armor is the most common form of battle plating used by the suits. It is composed of high-grade Titanium-50 that is specially strengthened at the molecular level, which implies alloying with other elements. Titanium-A has numerous uses throughout the suits due largely to titanium being lightweight and extremely strong, with a high tolerance to heat. Systems * Stealth System Stealth System turns the whole suit invisible to both visual and mechanical means of observation by bending light around it. * PIC System (Passive Inertia Control) Incorporating PIC allows the suit to accomplish extreme agility and mobility unparalleled by any conventional platform. PIC largely absorbs and negates impact shock, thus protecting the pilot and the suit from catastrophic events such as high-speed collision. PIC is also applied to flight assist, and coupled with gravity control technology, makes the suit capable of flight and hovering. * S.A.C System (Synthetical-Atomic-Compressor) The S.A.C is a recently built in system that digitalize objects and compress their atomic structure and being able to carry them around without hindrance; within the S.A.C, the user can then un-digitialize the object into the real world again for use. A S.A.C can also keep the data of vehicles, and other items like weapons that aren't digitilized within the S.A.C, it can also keep track of allies, their items and holds the data from photographs taken with the camera. * Omni-Drone System The Omni-Drone System powers and operates various Drones that are housed within the S.A.C. Drones can be summoned perform various tasks such as attacking enemy, provide support, and protectanding allies. * Auto Repair System The suit is fitted with a self replicating material called Regenerative Metal. This material uses internal Nanomachines to slowly repair any damage the hull sustains. While this regeneration process is much slower than conventional repair drones, it can be the difference between life and death if no drones are available. * Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance (VISR) The VISR is a prototype HUD system that provides tactical data in real time as it is broadcast. It also provides navigational data and highlights various points of interest in the operational area. it also features light enhancement systems, raising the brightness of the surrounding area on the user's heads-up display during low-light operations. The VISR is capable of hacking and connecting to the internet through almost any network. It contains a long-range sensor capable of scanning anything and building a dossier of information based on the scan (along with available information found online). It can download and store up to 32PB of content for all kinds of activities. It can also handle audio conversations, video calls, and holographic conversations with compatible devices. Armor Components * Pressure seal The pressure seal is a vital component to the suits system, it keeps the system airtight, underwater or in space. The seal is very strong and will only break under extreme pressure, such as in a high velocity impact or when the suit has been over pressurized. * Compact Arc Reactor The reactor is the most essential part of suit, as it provides power to all equipment on the armor—the reactor is built into the suit and allows for nearly unlimited movement. * Power supply control unit The power supply control unit is integrated into the miniature fusion reactor located on the back of the suit. It provides power distribution to the suit's functions and can be overloaded when too much power is allocated to one function or all functions for long periods of time. An example would be overcharging the shields, getting them drained, and then recharging them over a short period of time. * Integrated Jetpack The suit makes use of a number of high-tech innovations to operate efficiently in heavy combat. One of these improvements is an integrated jetpack used for powered flight and also acts as turbo while using the PIC system. Category:Personal IS Units Category:IS Weaponry Category:Experimental Weaponry